1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slot machine. In particular, the present invention relates to a slot machine display unit to display symbols.
2. Background Information
A slot machine installed in a casino or the like displays a plurality of symbol columns and rows. Each symbol column includes two or more types of symbols arranged in a predetermined order. Each symbol column is preferably displayed on a circumferential surface of a mechanical reel. Each time the mechanical reels repeatedly spin and stop, an arrangement of visible symbols is changed. Alternatively, symbol columns may be displayed on a screen of an electronic display device in a graphic form (i.e., video reels). The arrangement of symbols visible on the mechanical reels or the screen includes one or more paylines. Here, a payline is a series of symbols, and in particular, includes one symbol on each mechanical/video reel. A player enters an amount of credits as a bet into the slot machine. The bet is, in general, allowed to be placed on each payline. After the player has placed one or more bets, the slot machine randomly determines a symbol to be displayed on each reel at a stopped position. The slot machine then checks if a winning combination will be formed on a payline in the arrangement of symbols on the stopped reels. In parallel with that, the slot machine starts a spin of the mechanical/video reels. After a predetermined time has elapsed, for example, the slot machine stops the spin of the mechanical/video reels, and displays the arrangement of symbols thereon. The slot machine then provides the player with an award (e.g., an amount of credits) depending on the bet and the winning combination found in the arrangement of symbols.
In a prior art slot machine as shown in FIG. 9, mechanical reels 100A-100E are coaxially placed, and in particular, the forward ends 101e thereof are placed on the same flat plane. Similarly, video reels are displayed on a flat screen in a prior art slot machine. Accordingly, the symbol columns placed on both ends of symbol rows (i.e., on the first and fifth mechanical reels 100A and 100E) are less visible to a player P than at the center thereof (i.e., on the third mechanical reel 100C). In particular, some players absorbed in games tend to approach and gaze at the reels. The less visibility of the symbol columns placed at both the ends causes such players to feel more discomfort. The less visibility also restricts a number of mechanical reels per slot machine, and accordingly, a number of possible arrangements of symbols. This prevents the maximum amount of payout from increasing. The less visibility is further serious for video reels since image quality of a general display device (in particular, an LCD) is degraded at larger view angles. The less visibility also prevents the display device from having a larger screen, and accordingly prevents more flexible designs of a slot machine.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved slot machine that can display more visible symbol columns placed on both ends of symbol rows. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.